Black Dragon: Heart Element of Harmony
by Dusk - BlackWarGreymon X
Summary: BlackWarGreymon, created from 100 Control Spires to do evil, died being a hero. But as death start to grip him, fate has other ideas. Now in Equestria, his life can start again. Making unforgettable friends, facing deadly foes and experience feelings and emotions he never thought would ever happen to him.
1. Prologue: Departure & Chapter 1: Arrival

This crossover is the inspiration I got from BlackWarGreymon: Warrior of Harmony, published by I-C-U-P in Fimfiction. This for his honor and his story's.

I don't own My Little Pony from Hasbro and Digimon.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **BLACK DRAGON: HEART ELEMENT OF HARMONY**_

 _ **Prologue: Departure**_

* * *

 **\- Shinjuku, Japan, Earth -**

This was the home of the DigiDestined, a group of young teens who travelled to a world that ran alongside theirs, the Digital World. In that world the young heroes made friends with creatures that became their partners, they were called Digimon, short for Digital Monsters. Together they fought evil and saved the Digital World many times.

But now they're back home, and it's in danger.

An evil Digimon named MaloMyotismon had possessed a human named Oikawa and was currently causing havoc, and the DigiDestined were there to stop him and his minions. As Oikawa fired his dark blast at one of them, a dark Digimon stood in its way. He was one of the most feared and most powerful Mega level Digimon, for he was responsible for destroying nearly all of the Destiny Stones and he was known for not having mercy. He was over ten feet tall, with demon-like horns on his head. His skin and his chrome Digizoid armour was as black as night, with bits of yellow here and there. He also has yellow hair, a chrome helmet that was a mix of silver and grey, and a black Brave Shield on his back. Finally, he has yellow soulless eyes that can strike fear to any who see them.

Because of his resemblance, some say he was a mockery of one of the Digital Worlds' great defenders. Born from one hundred Control Spires, he was created for evil as the ultimate tool of destruction, but he went independent to find his true destiny. Up to this moment he tried all means to find his purpose in life, even if it meant trying to fight one of the four Digimon guardians, Azulongmon.

He was the Ultimate Anti-Hero.

His name was BlackWarGreymon.

He stood there, taking the full blast of dark energy in the chest. When the attack ceased, he fell to one knee, shocked to know that more damage has been done to him than he realized. Far more.

Seeing that his work was done, Oikawa and his minions turned and fled.

At this point the heroes felt concerned for BlackWarGreymon, to the point where his golden counterpart, WarGreymon, ran up to him to keep him on his feet. Despite the big battle the two had the other day, he wanted to help him in any way he can, but BlackWarGreymon knows it's too late.

His wound was fatal…but he knew what to do.

Despite the reluctance from the defenders, especially WarGreymon, BlackWarGreymon walked away. Feeling his strength and energy fading rapidly, he said his goodbyes to his new friends, and took to the skies.

As he flew, he began to think back to his whole short life. From the day he was created to the day he protected a flower…later only to squish it himself. From his conversation with Agumon to his fights with the DigiDestined. From seeking to destroy the Destiny Stones to his battle with WarGreymon. And everything in between.

Then he began to think of that moment just mere seconds ago, where he saved a life at the expense of his own. It was an act of bravery, an act of good will…an act of heroism. What he did was right for not just himself, also for others and their well-being.

Realizing that was what he wanted, he will not die as a monster, he will die as a hero. With those thoughts crossing his mind, he closed his eyes, screaming from the pain he's feeling as he felt his entire body being hollowed out.

From the ground, the young teens and their friends start to see dark misty trails seeping out of BlackWarGreymons' open wound. Afterwards, his body began to fall apart, scattering into tiny particles of data, and then nothing.

BlackWarGreymon was gone. Forever in this world.

But his plan worked. The energy from his body closed off the link between both their worlds in the area, preventing his executioner, MaloMyotismon from going to the Digital World. Giving the DigiDestined more time to find him and stop him.

BlackWarGreymon may have done terrible things, but in his last act he will be missed.

What the DigiDestined already know was that when a Digimon dies, its data gets reconfigured and comes back as a Digi Egg. When a Control Spire Digimon dies, its data just poofs, disappears into nothing.

But what the young heroes don't know was that what happened to BlackWarGreymon was none of the above, for fate has other plans for him. For his future, his new life and his true purpose was in a completely different world.

* * *

 **\- Unknown Realm, Unknown Time -**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

BlackWarGreymons' eyes shot wide open, as if he just had the world's most painful headache or the world's most frightening nightmare. He tried taking slow deep breaths to calm himself down.

That's when he just realized something.

"Wait. I'm…breathing? But I wa…"

He was too shocked and confused to finish his sentence when he looked down at his wound. Only to discover that the wound on his chest completely gone, as if it never happened.

"I'm fine? But how? And where am I?"

He looked around to see that he was floating in what looked like space. If the shining stars, the black void and swirling galaxies were anything to judge by.

 _'What happened to me? Is this where Digimon go when they die? Then why am I the only one here? Is this a dream?'_

He continued to think over what's happened to him. He was so caught up in trying to find answers that he didn't realize a white portal just opened behind him.

"No, it feels too real to be a dream, I am alive."

It was at that moment he began to feel a strange force pulling him backwards. He turned to see the source of the pull, he started to get wary of the unknown vortex.

"A PORTAL! This can't be good!"

He tried to fly away from the white light, but the pull keeps getting stronger by the second, pulling him back. For the first time in his short existence, he panicked.

"NonononoNoNNOOOOO!"

But BlackWarGreymon knew shouting was getting him nowhere, but he was pulled backwards against his will. As his words died down, he was sucked into the portal and the entire world around him turned to pure white.

What happened to him next was something that even HE never comprehended. He was given a second chance, to live his strong and powerful life in another world…and its inhabitants would never expect his arrival. Nor their lives would ever be the same again.

* * *

 _ **Chapter I: Arrival**_

* * *

 **\- Equestria, Ponyville -**

In the magical world known as Equestria, lived a race of creatures that's similar to humans in speech and society. But what makes them different was that they were not humans at all, they were ponies. Earth Ponies, Unicorns and Pegasi make up the different kinds of ponies. And they were all ruled by the most powerful type of pony of all, they were able to use advanced magic and some were capable of even moving the moon and the very sun itself. The Alicorns.

Deep inside the chambers of a giant crystal palace in Ponyville, a young dragon and hero of the Crystal Empire named Spike, was ticking off the checklist.

"Picnic basket, umbrella, quill and ink. Check, check and check. Is that everything Twilight?" Spike asked, looking across the room to the same pony who hatched and raised him.

Twilight Sparkle, once a Unicorn now turned into the fourth and newest Alicorn princess, was searching in her saddle bags to see if something was missing. Her lavender colored fur and her purple mane and tail were instantly recognizable to anyone or anypony who knew her. As an Alicorn she has both wings and a horn. But what's more important was that she was also the Princess of Friendship and the Element of Magic, which was one of the Elements of Harmony. Finally her cutiemark was that of a sparkle of magic that resembled a purple star.

She turned to her number one assistant and gave him a smile.

"Yep, guess that's everything," She said while using her magic to put on the saddle bags. "You sure you can look after the place while I'm gone?" She asked Spike with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

Spike gave her a reassuring thumbs up. "Don't worry Twi, I got this. Go and have fun."

"I will Spike, see you later," Twilight said as she turned left down a corridor.

"Twilight, the exit is the other way!" Spike called out, correcting her mistake.

To his amusement, Twilight only blushed and smiled in embarrassment as she turned to the opposite direction towards the exit.

 _'Great, been living here for three months now and still don't know my way around. Must have spent too much time in the library.'_ She thought to herself while walking towards the huge doors to her castle, only to be burst open buy a speeding pink blur that came to a halt only an inch from her face.

The blur turned out to be the sugar-fuelled hyperactive Earth Pony named Pinkie Pie. She had pink fur, pink poofy mane and tail, a cutiemark of three balloons, two blue and one yellow and she was the Element of Laughter.

Her sudden entry surprised Twilight, nearly giving the Alicorn a heart attack.

"AAHH! Pinkie, you surprised me!" Twilight exclaimed with widen eyes, while trying to calm her fast-beating heart. But her response was a happy grin on the pink pony's snout.

"Oh really? Well surprise! Anyway, I'm just so excited about our picnic. I should turn it into a picnic party! With cake, balloons, confetti, ribbons, my cannon and…"

Pinkie Pie stopped rambling on when she realized she forgot something.

"Oh no, I forgot my party cannon! I need to go and get it!" She shouted with urgency in her voice. Just before she could bolt out the door, Twilight spoke to her.

"Don't forget to meet us in the new clearing."

"Okie dokie!" Pinkie Pie noted before running back to her home, leaving a dust trail behind her.

After clearing her way through the dust, the purple Alicorn closed the palace doors and begun her long walk towards her destination.

 _'Pinkie's right about one thing, this is going to be exciting.'_ Twilight thought to herself with a smile.

* * *

 **\- Sweet Apple Acres -**

Inside the barn of an apple farm, a white Unicorn named Rarity was waiting impatiently. She had purple mane and tail which ended in coiled curls, three blue diamonds as her cutiemark and she was the Element of Generosity.

"Oh, come on Applejack darling, we haven't got all day," She stated with a look of frustration, getting annoyed that she had to wait too long.

Across the barn, Applejack looked at Rarity with a confused look. She was an orange Earth Pony with blonde mane and tail that were both scruffy, a cowgirl hat, three red apples as her cutiemark and she was the Element of Honesty.

"Rarity, why're you in that getup? We ain't goin' somewhere fancy," She remarked while pointing her hoof at Rarity's dress.

"Well nopony has ever been in the new clearing. Never know what you might find," She elegantly replied.

"Huh, if we did find somthin', you don't want to frighten it with that," Applejack joked, making the Unicorn glare at her.

"Well I think not. If we do find something, they would be blown away by my finest creation. I've certainly outdone myself," She boasted while showing off her dress.

"Huh, more like overdone it," Applejack commented while snickering.

Rarity was about to retort back at her, but she began to think that Applejack was right.

"Well…perhaps the dress is too much. I should just go with a hat."

"That's more like it," Applejack voiced with a grin while packing her saddle bag with apples and anything else see needs.

* * *

 **\- Fluttershy's Cottage -**

Inside the cottage that's mostly inhabited by animals. A cyan blue Pegasus with rainbow colored mane and tail was flying around impatiently, trying to pass the time. Her cutiemark was a cloud with a red, yellow and blur striped lightning bolt and she was the Element of Loyalty. Her name was Rainbow Dash. Apart from being famous for being awesome, she was also the fastest airborne pony in Equestria and can fly so fast, she can pull off a trick very few could do.

The Sonic Rainboom.

In fact, it was pulling off her very first Sonic Rainboom that she got her cutiemark and un-intently led her five friends getting their cutiemarks too.

But now she's bored out of her skull.

"Uh come on Fluttershy, what's taking so long?" She complained.

Soon enough Fluttershy, a yellow Pegasus with long rosy pink mane and tail came out of her kitchen. She has three pink butterflies for her cutiemark and she was the Element of Kindness.

She currently has some animal feed stuck to her hooves, meaning she was feeding one of her animals.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting Rainbow Dash," She apologized in her usual soft voice. "It's alright now, I finished feeding the birds."

"Good," Rainbow Dash chirped while landing in front of Fluttershy. "Are we ready to go now?"

"Oh yes," Fluttershy answered as she turned her head to the dining room. "I'm going out now Angel, have fun." She called to the little white rabbit who was stuffing his face with carrots. He quickly raised his head and waved his paw, saying goodbye.

Fluttershy beautifully smiled as she walked out of the front door with Rainbow Dash.

As the two Pegasi walked along the path they noticed other animals saying their goodbyes to Fluttershy as numerous birds flew over their heads. Most ponies knew that Fluttershy has her talent at understanding what animals say and she uses this to help them if they are in need. Because of this and the fact she has one of the most heavenly and most beautiful singing voices ever, that some of the animals choose to either live with her in the cottage or outside in homes that were ready made or they made themselves.

After the animals said their farewells, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash continued on their way. But the blue Pegasus was confused about one thing.

"Fluttershy, aren't you afraid about this?" She asked her usually timid friend.

"Um…no. Why do you ask?" Fluttershy asked while looking at Rainbow Dash with a raised eyebrow.

"Because the new clearing is deep in the Everfree Forest," Rainbow Dash answered as clearly as she can.

For a moment, Fluttershy's eyes went wide, for she was scared of the forest for a number of reasons. But she calmed down when she remembered the reason why she wanted to go in the first place.

"Well…I am a little nervous, but as nopony has ever been there before, we might find something new. Maybe new species of animals," She said with excitement in her voice.

The cyan pegasus grinned, eager as much as her best friend. "Oh I can't wait!"

* * *

 **\- Everfree Forest -**

There was only one reason why nopony goes to the Everfree Forest, it's a very dangerous place. Trees can grow so big and so dense that sunlight hardly reaches the forest floor, so even with clear skies it's always dark. The animals who live there rely on no one but themselves and some would kill anything that gets in their way, either out of hunger, anger or just because they can. If wild life wasn't enough, even the weather was different then what the ponies were used to. The Pegasi can control weather by moving clouds and summon rain, but in the Everfree the weather and seasons act all on their own. Very similar to the weather in the human world but to pony kind it's unnatural.

It was only recently that a massive clearing was discovered by the Wonderbolts, deep in the forest. Afterword's news of its existence had spread all over Equestria. Because of its whereabouts it was nicknamed the 'Everfree Clearing'.

Nopony on record has ever been there, that's why Twilight and her friends agreed to go there and be the first ponies to set hoof in the clearing. And what better way to celebrate it than a picnic.

Soon all six ponies met up and went in the presumed direction.

"So Twi, ya got everythin?"

"Yep, I got everything Applejack. You name it and I got it," She said with a confident smile.

"Note pads?" Rainbow Dash asked with a smug grin on her face, knowing it might be the only thing Twilight had forgotten.

She was right.

Twilight gasped when she realized the note pads were not on the checklist.

"Great, of all the things I forget to bring it had to be the note pads," Twilight scolded herself in a rather annoyed tone.

"Don't worry darling, I'm sure you can remember the scenery when we get home," Rarity assured with a dazzling smile in amusement, trying to cheer her up.

Twilight was about to say something when Rainbow Dash interrupted.

"Is it me or there doesn't seem to be as many trees as before?"

The rest of the group looked around and saw that Rainbow Dash was right. Twilight knew what it meant. She smiled in anticipation.

"Good, we must be getting close to the clearing."

The others took note of what she said and continued on their way.

After some time they reached the end of the tree line, and couldn't believe what they saw.

The clearing was more like a valley…a massive valley. Apart from a number of hedges and rocks it was mostly grassland, with all kinds of flowers growing, which were visited by lots and lots of butterflies. The female group was astonished for the area's beauty and peaceful environment.

"Wow," Widen-eyed Twilight said in awe, wishing she had her note pad with her.

"Oh my gosh, this is so cool!" Rainbow Dash excitedly shouted while also looking up to the sky, knowing that this was the perfect place for flying.

"Sweet Celestia," Rarity uttered with an amazed tone while taking in what she was seeing, might give her inspiration for future dress designs.

Fluttershy gasped when she saw a large blue butterfly in the distance.

"I've never seen that kind of butterfly before," She said to herself, smiling brightly at the pretty flying insect.

"Well I'll be. This place is beautiful," Applejack remarked in agreement while looking at the vast open space of land with a pleased grin.

Then Pinkie Pie, with a huge smile spreading on her pink snout, gave them all a brief scare by jumping out of nowhere and shouting.

"Woohoo, best place to have a picnic EVER!"

With that she ran into the clearing with the other five, after calming themselves down, following her.

Sometime had past and they had finally found a spot to have their picnic. While Twilight was setting up the umbrella, Rarity was laying out the picnic blanket, Applejack was preparing the food, Rainbow Dash was flying to stretch her wings, Pinkie Pie was just hopping all over the place and Fluttershy was being greeted by a large blue butterfly.

"Why hello there."

After hearing her voice, the butterfly flew in close and landed on the tip of her nose. The tiny insect legs tickling her nose was making her giggle.

However she stopped giggling when she noticed the butterfly flying off in the distance, and rather in a hurry. Fluttershy was trying to figure out why her new friend left in such a hurry.

 _'Why did he leave so soon?'_ She thought, a bit saddened about the butterfly's leave. _'Is it because he had to go somewhere? Because of my giggling?'_

That's when she and the others noticed the shy was darkening as black clouds circled above them.

 _'Because he can sense trouble and had to get away from it?!'_ She inwardly guessed herself, panic taking over her being.

Twilight had a nervous look on her face, something was off about these clouds. But before she could think of a plan, Rainbow Dah flew straight for the swirling clouds.

"Don't worry I got this!" She declared casually with confidence on her face, thinking this could be a start of a tornado.

Her plan was to fly into it while it's forming and move the clouds somewhere else or just swat them away with her hooves. But her plan backfired, when a powerful gust of wind blew downwards from the clouds. So powerful in fact it literally pushed Rainbow Dash to the ground with a thud.

"Ooww, that hurt!" She grunted in pain, thinking she may have landed on a stone.

"This isn't normal, even for the Everfree!" Twilight shouted while she and her friends were taking cover from the winds.

Suddenly there was a massive flash and all six ponies looked up to see a swirling white light in the middle of the stormy clouds, lightning bolts escaping from them.

"Twilight, is that what I think it is?" Applejack asked her Alicorn friend with her voice leaking in firm caution, her eyes narrowed at sky. Noticing her orange friend's pointed look at the specific spot in the black clouds, Twilight glanced at the same direction and her eyes widened at the familiar phenomenon.

"A PORTAL! This can't be good."

Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends were enjoying a nice picnic in the newly discovered Everfree Clearing. Until their nice day was ruined by stormy winds, black thundering clouds and a white portal swirling in the heart of it all. All six ponies were holding their heads down, trying their best to stay on the ground and not be blown away.

During this ordeal, Twilight couldn't tear gaze away from the bright portal.

' _What is this? Why is this happening?'_ Her eyes still wide as her heart stopped for a second when another dread question popped up in her mind.

' _What's on the other side?_ '

Almost as if on que, the portal flashed brightly just as an object came shooting out of it. From a distance it looked like a black meteor, but upon closer inspection one could tell it's a different story. The Mane Six couldn't believe their eyes when the black object flew high over their heads and into the Everfree Forest. After it disappeared over the tree line, all the six ponies could hear was a loud impact not too far away. But the tremor from the impact shook the ground violently, forcing the girls to stay low.

After the shockwaves subsided, the Mane Six looked up at the sky, only to see that the portal was gone, the black clouds dissipating and the winds dying down.

* * *

However, the six ponies weren't the only ones who witnessed what transpired. In the opposite direction to where the object landed, hiding in the dense trees, a familiar prisoner escapee was watching.

"Most interesting. I definitely felt great power from that thing, hmmm…I have to check it out later, for I have to pay six pesky ponies a little visit," They muttered to themselves, turning their sights on the Mane Six with an evil grin.

* * *

The girls eventually got back up on their hooves and shook the dust off their fur while discussing about the fallen black object.

"What in the name of Celestia was that thing!?" Applejack yelled with panic in her voice while Fluttershy picked up the orange mare's hat and gave it back to her.

A scared Pinkie Pie was first to answer the question.

"I don't know what it is. But all I know is that it looked real spooky. Did anypony else found that spooky black thing spooky? Because I found it spooky!"

"I for one have to agree with Pinkie on this. I don't know why but, that thing almost looked...alive!" Rarity stated in a fearful tone, worrying that she might actually be right about the whole 'alive' part.

"Yeah well, whatever it is, I think we can take care of it," Rainbow Dash assured confidently as if she never experienced the whole event. "And if it is alive, we can always kick butt and take names," Rainbow Dash declared with a smirk while flying and throwing punches in the air for emphasis.

Twilight didn't take notice of the others and kept looking to where the object crashed. She narrowed eyes in much seriousness despite feeling uncertain.

"It couldn't have landed too far away, come on girls lets go check it out," The purple Alicorn ordered that said no playing around, walking in the direction of the crash site for investigation.

But just as the others were about to follow, a wave of magical energy flew up in front of Twilight and over the entire clearing. The Mane Six were trapped in a giant transparent red dome.

"What…what the hay is going on!?" Rainbow Dash angrily shouted while flying full speed at the barrier in hopes to penetrate it. But she only bounced away the moment she hit it.

"We can't get out, Twilight what are we gonna do!?" Applejack asked with panic in her eyes, but she got no response.

"Twi?" She then looked over to Twilight, only to see the princess with disbelief on her face.

"I…I recognize this magic…" Before she could finish what she was saying, a voice was her name from behind.

" **PRINCESS TWILIGHT!** "

The Mane Six suddenly got a cold chill running through their spines. They recognized that voice. Soon they slowly turned around to see the one who was responsible for the barrier.

Inside the magic dome with the six ponies, was a red and black evil centaur. Standing at twenty feet tall, he towers over his captives. The most distinguishing thing about him was his massive horns, filled with magic waiting to cause harm.

Then the shocked six ponies uttered his name in unison. A name that even the princess of the sun herself fears.

" _TIREK_!?" They shrieked in horror.

* * *

 **\- Everfree Forest, half a mile away from the clearing -**

With the black clouds gone, the sun can shine its light through the tree canopy and into the forest below. Soon the sunlight fell upon a huge crater, trying to pierce through the dust and dirt in the air surrounding it. The animals, who all got out of the way before the object crashed to the ground, were now gathering around it, curious of what it was.

Soon most of the dust cleared, and the animals found themselves unable to move. For they were looking at something very familiar, but drastically different.

One race of creatures these animals feared were dragons, but they never seen this kind of dragon before. He looked like a black dragon with no wings and tail, but he was wearing black armor and had yellow hair.

A moment later, he started to open his eyes. The second he showed his yellow soulless eyes to the world, the animals quickly ran or flew away as fast as they could.

Yes he looked like a dragon, but what makes him different was that he wasn't a dragon at all. He was BlackWarGreymon, one of the most powerful Digimon ever.

After his vision cleared from all the blurring, he looked at the big hole in the canopy he made upon arrival.

"Urh…Wha-what happened?" He began to look around in confusion. "Where am I?"

After more questions flew around in his mind, he got up and stood tall on his three toed feet.

"This doesn't feel like the Digital world…but it can't be the human world…it feels different."

He didn't know what this world is, but the world he's in was filled with unknown energy. Though he can't see it, but it's there when he felt it. It's this odd energy that BlackWarGreymon was feeling, and for unknown reasons it's enhancing his strength and power.

"Strange…I feel…stronger than before. Could this weird energy be the cause of it?" His yellow orbs narrowed in ponder.

While he continued to wonder, not too far away, fear was in the air.

* * *

 **\- The clearing, inside the dome -**

Tirek was walking towards the trembling ponies, terrifying them with every hoof step, Twilight was first to snap out of it.

"How…how did you escape Tartarus?" She demanded with a glare, determined to get answers from the evil lord and trying to keep her composer.

" **The same way I escaped the last time,"** He boomed at her question as an answer. **"But I don't have time to explain, for I am here for just one thing…"**

With that an orange orb began to form in between his glowing horns, and then fired a destructive orange beam of magical energy at the girls, narrowly missing them and impacted the ground behind them. A frown on his face and his glaring eyes that held hints of eagerness, but they also showed much anger and hatred in them.

"… **Revenge."**

Defiantly Twilight's horn began to glow and fired a purple magical orb at Tirek, to which he only sidestepped out of the way with a bored manner. He then reached down to grab a rock and threw it at Twilight. Before if could hit her, she teleported a safe distance away.

" **I may not be at full strength yet, but I still have the power to crush you all!"** He shouted.

He then noticed Rainbow Dash flying towards him, intending to smash her hoof in his face. But before she could do that, Tirek used a telekinesis spell to catch the Pegasus mid-flight. After feeling a tiny twinge of pain in his front left leg Tirek looked down and spotted Applejack kicking him, frowning in annoyance at her like an ant. Using his magic Tirek threw Rainbow Dash into the orange Earth Pony, sending them skidding across the ground painfully.

" **Try to cause as much harm as you want ponies, for I doubt it would cause me any more trouble than creating this land,"** He stated in a mocking tone, while Twilight was trying to figure out what he meant by that last part.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked in confusion without losing the firmness in her tone, but her eyes widen in shock and realization when she found the answer. "You created this clearing!?"

" **Yes. It was by means to lure you and your friends here, seemed to have worked,"** He answered with pride in his tone.

Rarity, despite shaken in fear in the inside, was next to speak. "Oh and I bet you were the cause of that storm and that black meteor, just to try and scare us."

Tirek looked at her in confusion.

" **What? You think I did that?"** He asked with a brow raised.

"Well it can't be Discord, he's gone away on a holiday. Who else could have created that storm apart from you?" Surprisingly and uncharacteristically bold, Fluttershy questioned him in anger despite WHO she actually was demanding to.

Frowning at this Tirek has had enough of their doubtful questions, he's going to make it clear to the Mane Six.

" **That storm was not my doing!"**

All the girls froze on the spot, not believing what they were hearing. Twilight broke the silence with widen eyes.

"What?"

Tirek began explaining himself.

" **While all of you were distracted by the beauty of the clearing, I was about to spring my trap. But I felt a great disturbance, which was that portal. The energy given off by it created the storm and sent that meteor here,"** While he was explaining, Twilight's eyes kept growing wider. **"If Discord's away, then that portals' origin is unknown."**

Inevitably, Twilight shakily asked the question.

"Then…then what was that meteor?"

Before Tirek could answer, something hit him on the back of his head.

" **AAAARRHHHH!"** He cried in massive pain for his noggin.

Turns out while he was talking to Twilight, Pinkie Pie loaded her party cannon with some rocks and fired them at the back of his head.

"Take that you big meanie!" Pinkie Pie yelled before loading more rocks in her cannon.

While holding the back of his head with one hand, Tirek turned to face the pink mare, giving her a death glare.

" **YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"**

"Uh-oh," Pinkie Pie said with a frightened face.

* * *

 **\- Everfree Forest, half a mile away from the clearing -**

BlackWarGreymon only took a few steps out of the crater before he started to wobble. The fatigue from his experience taking its toll. He quickly grasped on a tree to stop himself from falling on his face. All the while he kept asking questions to himself.

"Why… why am I still alive? I was made from Control Spires. I'm an artificial Digimon. I should have died. And why am I here?"

After bombarding himself with more questions, he tried to calm down and clear his mind.

Slowly but surely, he came up with one possibility.

"Wait…could my act of heroism be the reason?" The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. "The whole time of me being the villain was getting me nowhere, almost like a dead end. But being the hero for that one moment felt like it was going somewhere. As if…it was…meant to be."

He slowly raised his head, looking deeply at the sky.

"Did fate brought me to this world, so I can have a second chance…of doing just that?"

His eyes went wide when the next question popped in his head.

"Could this be my purpose… my destiny?"

His questions suddenly went to a halt when he heard a loud explosion to the east, which was then quickly followed by equally loud screaming.

Without even thinking, he started to run full speed towards the source of the new sounds.

"I'm going to get my answers," As he got closer, narrowing his yellow eyes when he could hear evil laughing in the distance.

"One way or another."

* * *

 **\- The clearing, inside the dome -**

All six ponies were now on the edge of the magic dome, huddling together and trembling in fear. Twilight and Rarity's energy have been drained from using too much magic. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were exhausted to the point of collapse and Pinkie Pie was crying over the loss of her party cannon. Because Fluttershy was avoiding most of the fight, she received little punishment from Tirek, but it wasn't enough to stop her from being frozen in fear with her friends.

While the Mane Six were trapped in the state of terror, Tirek was getting closer, but walking slowly to add more fear into the girls. And his smiling, satisfied grin wasn't helping one bit.

" **Oh I've been waiting three long months for this, and now it's finally here."**

He was now only ten feet away and the girls have never been so terrified in their whole lives. Tears were flooding out of their eyes, thinking that this was the end.

"Please…no…" Twilight pleaded while holding her friends together, not wanting to leave them.

Tirek's response was as cold as stone.

" **I show no mercy Princess Twilight,"** His arms began to charge up with magic.

" **After I destroy you and your friends, my revenge would be fulfilled and nothing can stand in my way from taking over Equestria!"** He raised his arms over his head which were now fully charged.

" **NOTHING!"**

Before he could smash his fists onto the fearful ponies, all of them heard what sounded like breaking glass. Tirek then felt the energy in his magical dome fading away…very quickly.

He may be right about one thing, that nothing in Equestria can stop him. But something NOT from Equestria can.

Tirek and the Mane Six quickly looked up to see not only the magical dome being shattered like glass, but also a black blur landing in between them, throwing up dust from the ground in the process.

"What the heck was that!?" Applejack asked with a jump while trying to hold back her tears. But soon she got her answer.

When the dust cleared, the six mares looked up with all their fear instantly replaced by utter shock as they looked upon their new visitor, standing with his back to them and facing the evil lord.

When the two dark beings made eye contact, Tirek had only one thought crossing his mind. With the new arrival thinking of the same thing.

' _ **Well…this is going to be interesting.'**_ / _'Well…this is going to be interesting.'_


	2. Chapter 2: Rumble in the Everfree

This crossover is the inspiration I got from BlackWarGreymon: Warrior of Harmony, published by I-C-U-P in Fimfiction. This for his honor and his story's.

I don't own My Little Pony from Hasbro and Digimon.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **BLACK DRAGON: HEART ELEMENT OF HARMONY**_

 _ **Chapter II: Rumble in the Everfree**_

* * *

The Mane Six felt a wave of fear as they looked upon the bizarre being that stood in-between them and Tirek. Just moments ago they were about to get killed, before this strange creature got in the way of that.

With the magic dome that was trapping them destroyed, the six girls slowly backed away from the evil lord and the armored warrior.

As they got a safe distance away, they got a chance to look over their visitor in detail. They had never seen anything like him. At first glance he looked like a wingless black dragon. Although he had no tail, he wore armor that was black as night, he also had a chrome grey three-horned helmet, yellow hair and his eyes… his yellow soulless eyes looked like they were alive, but strangely a part of them didn't.

Despite being only half the size of Tirek, he looked powerful. And Twilight could only think of one question.

' _This creature, could it have been that meteor?'_

* * *

While Tirek and unknown black creature continued to stare at each other, the larger of the two started to speak. Despite still being a little startled by the fact someone smaller then him broke through his magical dome.

" **Huh, that's quite an entrance back there, none were ever able to break through my force field like that."** Unknowingly to everybody, his slight impressed remark made the armored dragon's eyes look in bewilder disappointment.

' _Seriously? I wasn't even trying.'_ He thought to himself before answering back.

"I needed to do something to get your attention," The three-horned being made a neutral response that only got Tirek and others confused, surprised that the smaller creature was able to talk without moving his mouth.

" **What do you mean by that?"** He asked while raising one eyebrow.

"I sense that you're the most powerful being in this area…is it true?" If his question had not got everyone's attention, they could of have seen his cold, calculating eyes hinting eagerness to fight a strong opponent.

' _ **Hmm, he can sense my powers as well.'**_ Tirek thought.

" **Yes, you could say I'm the most powerful being in the world,"** He boldly confirmed with a confident smile. But the strange dragon said something that made his smile vanish.

"Yet, you waste your power and strength by attacking those who are inferior to you." It didn't help the giant centaur since the bipedal dragon's normally cold voice dripped in disapproval, almost sounded like he's both disappointed and bored at the same time.

After blinking at hearing every word he said that earned their curiosity, the Mane Six payed their attention even closer to him. Wondering what were his motives and intentions. But one thing they weren't sure about was if he's evil or not.

Tirek however frowned with his eyes narrowed, wasn't happy about what the smaller creature had said.

" **If you must know, these six little pests imprisoned me,"** He explained while turning his gaze to the girls, who were giving him glares.

But the wingless dragon's eyes slightly narrowed. "You must be joking."

When those words of doubt reached Tirek's ears, his anger started to build up as he turned his head back to unknown individual.

* * *

As the two were arguing, the Mane Six were talking amongst themselves, mainly about the black armored being.

"Ok, forget everythin' I said before, what in the world is THAT thing!?" Applejack questioned quietly as she turned her head to her friends to see if any of them had answers, Fluttershy was first to answer.

"Maybe he's…he's some kind of d-dr-dragon!" She guessed with fright in her voice and her eyes, her friends knew full well that she had a big fear of dragons. Except Spike of course.

Rarity tried to reassure the frightened Pegasus by placing her hoof on her shoulder.

"Well, he isn't any kind of dragon I've ever seen. I mean look at his armor… it's hideous," She added with a hint of disgust in her voice. However, the cyan pegasus had put her hoof under her chin with pursued lips on her snout.

"Hideous isn't the word I would use… more like, awesome," Rainbow Dash had said her own opinion while marveling at the sight of the black armor.

"I knew that meteor looked spooky, it's because it's actually some kind of dragon from another planet… an alien dragon!" Pinkie Pie gasped in horror while thinking that the armored creature might mind probe her…or worse.

Twilight however could only stare in awe at the being who apparently saved their lives.

"I don't know what he is, but I hope he's on our side," She spoke, hoping that she was right with her voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

" **What do you mean by 'joking'?"** Tirek responded back to smaller creature in an angered tone.

The black dragon answered back in a serious tone.

"That underneath your great power and intimidating appearance, hides a pathetic weakling."

While Tirek's anger was starting to reach boiling point, the Mane Six in the background were quietly snickering at that last comment.

" **You dare call me a weakling!?"** He then tried to retort back. **"I'm not taking that from a creature who wears crude looking armor."**

"I don't have a concept of elegance," The bipedal reptile blankly responded.

Tirek was annoyed that he knew this conversation was getting nowhere, but he just came up an idea that brought a smirk on his red-skin face.

" **That's obvious. But hear me out, both our powers are similar, perhaps even compatible."**

Before the black being spoke back, Twilight's face was starting to be filled with dread.

"What are you implying?"

Tirek spread his arms out. **"If we team up, with your powers and my own, together we can not only take over this world, but many worlds beyond it."** He offered with his smirk grew wider, welcoming the humanoid dragon for allegiance.

* * *

When the evil Centaur finished explaining, the armored creature seemed took a moment to think about it. All the while Twilight's face fell in despair as her ears flopped down behind her head.

"It can't be. I-it can't end like this. No."

Almost as if he read Twilight's mind, the black dragon stared back at Tirek and gave his answer.

"No."

As Twilight's face was instantly lifted into much relief from hearing his answer, Tirek on the another hoof had a look of disbelief as he dropped his arms to his sides.

" **What!?"**

"I take orders from no one," The mysterious stranger responded with a defiant glare in his eyes.

She knows that Tirek couldn't believe what he was hearing.

" **Explain yourself!"** He demanded.

"Yes, I've done bad things in the past…" The smaller creature admitted before pausing, seemingly thinking back to his past. "… terrible things. But that was before I understood the true value of heroism, kindness… and friendship."

While he explained, the Mane Six's ears and spirits perked up to new heights when he said the word 'friendship'. Although Twilight wanted to know what were the bad things he'd done, she couldn't help but be overjoyed by the fact that a creature who looked like he could fight a war, can understand that having friends was more important than just having power.

A smile was spreading across her face, but the armored being wasn't finished.

"Besides, even if I was still evil, I would never take orders or make an alliance with weak beings such as yourself."

" **I AM NOT WEAK!"** Tirek yelled in anger, clearly not a big fan of that word.

"You must be. For if you're willing to make an alliance with me, then it must mean you can't possibly be strong enough to take over a single world, let alone many."

Upon hearing that, Rainbow Dash couldn't stop herself from saying what needs to be said in this situation.

"Ooohhhh no he did-n't!" She mocked at the giant centaur with a hint of laughter.

Tirek however was now furious.

" **How dare you! NO ONE TALKS TO TIREK THAT WAY!"** He shouted in rage, but black dragon stood his ground.

"If you're so eager to prove me wrong, then why not fight me?" He challenged, almost as if he was asking for it to happen.

* * *

Although Tirek wanted nothing more than to punch his tormentor in the face, he still had revenge on the ponies in his mind. After all he did went through the trouble of luring the Mane Six to him. He didn't want to lose this opportunity, for if he tried again it may not work again.

" **As much as I want to pummel you to oblivion, I can't,"** He admits before giving the Mane Six an evil grin. **"I still got something to take care of first."**

The dragon in armor only took a quick glance at the six mares before glaring back at Tirek.

"Really? You would rather attack smaller creatures than fight an opponent such as myself? You're not just weak… you're a pathetic wimp!"

Veins started to appear on Tirek's face as he was now beyond furious, but he had to control his anger.

' _ **He's trying to provoke me into a fight'**_

" **I know what you're trying to do, but it won't work,"** He continued while crossing his arms, taunting the smaller creature with his larger size. **"I will not strike the first blow."**

The black being just stood there with a blank expression in his eyes when he responded.

"Oh…" His eyes quickly shifted from calm to anger. "…then allow me!"

Moving in speeds of a thunderbolt, he gave Tirek a back hand to the face. The sheer force from the blow actually forced the evil Centaur back a couple of steps, he was even stumbling around to keep himself from falling over.

The Mane Six saw the whole thing and couldn't believe that a being half the size of Tirek possessed such strength.

After Tirek stopped stumbling around and stood still, he removed the hand he held on his face at the spot where he had been hit. As he looked at his hand, Tirek made a dumbfounded expression as he couldn't believe what he saw.

His own blood.

Apparently as he got back handed, one of bipedal dragon's claws left a gash on his cheek.

The Mane Six decided it's time to hide from what they're guessing was going to happen.

"I got a feeling they're about to fight!" The Pinkie Pie spoke with a huge smile while she found a bush to hide in with the rest of her friends.

"We don't need a pinkie sense to know that's going to happen," Rarity replied to her pink Earth Pony friend with widen eyes while Rainbow Dash kept looking at the gash on Tirek's cheek.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but my money is on that guy," She commented with a satisfied grin while pointing her hoof at the armored warrior.

Tirek continued to look at the blood on his hand. With his rage becoming out of control, he then looked down at the smaller creature with fire in his eyes.

"… **uuuuuuuuUUUHHHH, YOU WILL DIE FOR THAT!"** He roared at the top of his lungs while charging at his new foe.

* * *

 _-Background music, Digimon Opening Theme Song by Digimon-_

* * *

As Tirek charged forward, BlackWarGreymon stood motionless, completely calm and waiting for the right moment. As he got closer, the horned Centaur raised his fists over his head and swung them down hard, intending to break his tormentor's bones. But this was the moment BlackWarGreymon was waiting for. At the right time, he raised his hands to catch Tirek's fists and stopping his attack completely.

The self-proclaimed dark lord was surprised by the amount of strength the black Digimon possessed.

' _ **He's stronger than I thought!'**_

BlackWarGreymon was not impressed from Tirek's efforts to cause harm to him.

"My turn."

That was all he said before pushing Tirek's arms up, leaving the Centaur open to attack. Seeing his chance, BlackWarGreymon quickly kicked Tirek square in the chest, sending him high in the air. Not wasting another moment, the Digimon took to the sky and flew straight for Tirek. As he got in range he gave Tirek a hard punch right in the face. Tirek then fell straight to the ground while BlackWarGreymon was showing no signs of falling down, he was hovering in the air. The girls who were watching were surprised at what they're seeing.

* * *

"He… can fly!?" Twilight asked while in shock, but was joined by Rainbow Dash who apparently was more in shock with her eyes bulged.

"And without wings!? But… how!?"

* * *

As Tirek got back up, he noticed it too.

" **Well, you're full of surprises… but so am I!"**

His horns began to charge up with energy and a large orange orb formed in-between them. A second later, he fired a large magic beam from the orb and straight at BlackWarGreymon. Being in the air, the Digimon only flew to the side to easily dodge the beam and then swooped down towards Tirek. Before Tirek could react or counter attack, BlackWarGreymon collided into his chest and, to the Centaur's surprise, was being pushed backwards at incredible speeds. Tirek even tried digging his hooves into the ground to slow down, but it wasn't working, BlackWarGreymon kept on pushing at increasing speeds.

Soon enough, Tirek's hooves got caught on a large rock that was sticking out of the ground, and with BlackWarGreymon's forward momentum, he toppled backwards. Just before he hit the ground, BlackWarGreymon flew up to his face, grabbed his neck and slammed him to the ground. Keeping a firm grip on Tirek, he continued flying low. As he kept going he dragged the dark lord along while pushing his head down to the ground, leaving a big grove in the earth as he passed by.

* * *

Twilight and her friends were still hiding in the bush, but couldn't comprehend at what's happening in front of them.

"Are you girls seeing what I'm seeing?" Rarity asked with her jaw comically dropping, seeing if her friends were watching the same thing.

"Yes we are Rarity, this ain't no dream," Applejack answered with widen eyes, knowing full well that this was reality.

"Defiantly not a dream, a creature from another world is kicking Tirek's butt! I mean how strong is this guy!?" Rainbow Dash wondered with a hint of both excitement and disbelief in her voice as she grinned and watched the fight.

Fluttershy was still shivering in fear, but mostly about Tirek. Although she was still a little scared of their new visitor, but from hearing his words she knew he wasn't evil in personality despite his fierce-looking appearance, and the thought of him helping her friends was slowly making her relieved.

Pinkie Pie was simply taking pictures of the fight with her camera that she brought out from who knows where.

Twilight was just staring at the two fighters, mainly at the black dragon. Her mind was building up with questions she wanted to ask him. If he wins this fight.

* * *

After a solid minute of dragging him all over the place, BlackWarGreymon threw Tirek in to some trees that were behind him. The Control Spire Digimon then landed a great distance away from where he threw Tirek, looking back to see if his opponent was getting back up.

"It seems I was right about two things. This strange world is making me stronger and faster, and this Tirek is weak then the looks," He muttered to himself while keeping an eye on the spot where Tirek landed.

Beneath a large tree and covered in dirt and leaves, Tirek got up onto his hooves, still shaken from what he went through. But the artificial Digital Monster knows that wasn't going to let that stop his opponent.

Bursting out of the debris, Tirek then fired two large magical orbs from his horns straight to the Digimon. Like before, BlackWarGreymon didn't move a muscle. After timing it right, he shifted his body left, allowing the first orange orb to fly pass him. While shifting his body back, he swung his right arm out and sliced the second orb with one swift motion from his razor sharp claws.

The six colorful ponies were impressed by the Digimon's reflexes and the fact that he just deflected an energy blast with just his strength.

After dispelling Tirek's attack, BlackWarGreymon started to charge at him, running full speed. As he did, Tirek's arms began to charge up with dark energy and then slammed them into the ground. The unknown energy began to flow through the ground and giant rock pillars burst out of the ground. Many of these rock pillars were in the Digimon's way, but instead of running around them, BlackWarGreymon used his strength and his claws to smash and slice through them. He even went as far as to smash his armored head straight through solid rock, but this clearly didn't bother him let alone slowed him down.

* * *

' _ **Is there anything stopping him!?'**_ Tirek thought to himself with an annoyed snarl.

As the smaller creature got closer, he noticed dark the evil Centaur's dark magic on the ground just in front of him. Unfortunately for Tirek, deciding to use this to his advantage the black dragon jumped just above the dark energy and when a rock pillar formed out of it, he landed his foot on the top of it and then leapt high in the air.

With Tirek in his sights, his foe then fell towards him with his right armored fist ready to give the Centaur a solid punch. Before he did, Tirek crossed his arms in an X-fashion and a magical force field appeared around him.

When armored reptile landed his punch on the magic barrier, a blinding orange light engulfed the two to a point where the Mane Six had to shield their eyes.

After opening his eyes, Tirek saw that his force field held back the attack. But that was not the only thing he saw. His new enemy's three metal claws had managed to impale through the barrier, with the pointed ends of the blades just inches from Tirek's surprised face before it shifted into a scowl.

After realizing how close he was from sheer harm, Tirek expanded his force field to form a magical pulse, forcing bipedal dragon back fifty feet.

With his anger ever increasing, Tirek came charging at him with his pointed horns bearing down, intending to impale him. But as he tried to, his opponent caught the Centaur's horns with his hands and held him back. As Tirek tried to push harder, he was unaware that the smaller creature had an idea to use Tirek's own strength against him.

After turning the angle of Tirek's horns downwards to the right, the black dragon immediately let go, making the dark lord send his horns into the ground. With Tirek temporarily wide open to attack, his small foe rushed to the side of the Centaur and, in a karate fashion, slammed his right arm into Tirek's back. After grunting in pain, Tirek freed himself from the ground, turned to the side and used his hind legs to kick annoying lizard in the chest. But as the dark warrior fell on his back he did a backwards roll and landed back on his feet.

' _ **Let's see how you fight without your strength.'**_ Tirek thought to himself with an evil grin as he came up with a sinister plan.

As his enemy rose back up, Tirek immediately span around, opened his large gaping mouth and took a deep breath.

* * *

The Mane Six couldn't believe it, Tirek was attempting to steal the dragon's energy to become stronger than ever. But to everyone's surprise, including Tirek, his magic stealing ability did absolutely nothing!

" **It didn't work!?"** Tirek gasped in shock and disbelief before he tries to do it again, but like before it did nothing.

' _ **Why is it doing nothing!?'**_ He thought with frustration crossed his ugly face.

After it became apparent that the black dragon doesn't possess magic, he spoke to Tirek something that made Pinkie Pie laugh.

"You need a breath mint." He made a dull remark as his yellow eyes half-lidded into deadpan.

The armored warrior then flew towards Tirek and after hovering up to the Centaur's eye level, he gave him a hard metallic punch in the face. Followed by another, and another. Soon he kept punching Tirek repeatedly in the face. Every time razor claws made an impact on the evil lord, he takes a step back from the pain as his face receives more deep cuts.

The Mane Six were both shocked and awestricken at how determined and ferocious the armored being was. As well as being more combat skilled than Tirek was, even before the fight smaller creature showed no fear what so ever. Not one bit of it. Even for Rainbow Dash, that took guts.

After punching Tirek about twenty times, the humanoid dragon swung his right foot straight into the side of the Centaur's face. This action sent Tirek flying across fifty feet of grassland before skidding to a halt.

After landing back on the ground, black reptile looked to where Tirek had landed. While Rainbow Dash was mentally marveling at the kicking move the dragon just performed.

"Is he a black belt in karate or something?" She asked with excited smile, but before she could get an answer, he spoke out to Tirek.

"Your efforts at trying to fight me are appalling, Tirek," The bipedal warrior admitted but his eyes showed more disappointment. "In fact, you're probably the worst opponent I've ever faced!" He added.

Knowing that he only said that to mock him, Tirek with angry snarl not only got back up and started to charge at this enemy, with his right fist surging with magic to give the opponent an energized punch.

" **I'll show you who's appalling!"** He shouted in rage as he threw his energized fist out to punch his tormentor.

But black dragon's skills in combat continued to prevail. As Tirek got closer, his smaller foe wrapped his arms around the glowing fist and, using both his strength and Tirek's momentum, swung Tirek a full one hundred and eighty decrees to the right and flung him into a group of rocks.

* * *

 _-Background music end-_

* * *

As armored warrior watched on and the Mane Six being stuck in a state of awe, Tirek slowly rose to his hooves as he began to go over what's happening.

" **This can't be. No creature smaller than me has such immense physical strength. It's just not possible!"** He angrily denied with a painful mixed incredulous look, he then blink his eyes as he began to think carefully. **"He clearly isn't from this world, and if someone brought him here using that portal, then whoever did it must have powerful…"** His eyes were then filled with even greater rage as he looked over to the purple Alicorn.

"… **magic!"**

Tirek's horns began to glow with magic, now fueled by his sudden anger. By the time the Mane Six noticed this, they began to feel very worried for their safety.

" **PRINCESS TWILIGHT! You and your friends brought him here didn't you!?"** He demanded as he began to charge up a magic beam. That befuddles her as the alicorn's eyes widen in shock and panic.

"What!? No we didn't!" Twilight shouted back incredulously, but it didn't stop Tirek from firing a beam of destructive magic towards them.

The Mane Six screamed before ducking just in time for the beam to fly over their heads. But the beam exploded on the ground just behind them, creating a shockwave that blew the girls off their hooves and sent them flying in random directions.

* * *

BlackWarGreymon couldn't believe what he just saw, someone powerful attacking defenseless creatures.

"He sure knows how to give us villains a bad name," He uttered quietly but couldn't help but feel that this was a reflection of his own dark past.

Before he or Tirek could continue with their fight, the winged pony with smooth pink mane came skidding across the ground and came to a halt, right in-between them. BlackWarGreymon was first to notice the unconscious yellow Pegasus.

"Huh?"

Tirek too noticed her lying on the ground also. With his anger for the ponies building up, he scraped his hooves against the ground, a sign that he's going to charge.

As the black Digimon kept staring at the fallen mare, an image of a certain pink flower appeared in his mind. This sudden turn of events made him flinch for a moment.

' _Why? Why does this creature remind me of that flower?'_ His eyes narrowed in confusion. _'I don't understand!'_

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard what sounded like a stampede. His eyes went wide as he looked ahead of him to see the speeding Centaur.

' _She's directly in Tirek's path!'_

Just then, she slowly woke up, opening her eyes only to see Tirek storming towards her and getting ever closer.

" **You will be first to die!"** He shouted in declaration with a glare as he reared back on his hind legs, ready to slam his fore legs onto the helpless pony.

The yellow winged-mare could only shut her eyes tight and place her hooves on top of her head.

Fearing the worse, she screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

But her voice was joined by another as her scream snapped something inside the Control Spire creation and he suddenly ran at her without any hesitation despite being confused himself even more.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Moving in speeds that could rival faster Digimon back his world, BlackWarGreymon leapt on top of defenseless creature, protecting her from Tirek and took the blow to his back.

Tirek was surprised by this, but then had an evil grin on his face.

" **You will pay for getting in my way!"** He yelled in triumph as he slammed his hooves on the Digimon's back, again and again.

While Tirek was pressing his assault, one thought crossed BlackWarGreymon's mind.

' _Why have I got a feeling I've been in this situation before?'_

He began to think back to when he protected that same pink flower from an artificial Mammothmon.

' _Oh… right.'_ The altered clone of WarGreymon thought in sarcasm for this familiar circumstances.

* * *

After Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity recovered from Tirek's last attack, they all ran to where they heard Fluttershy screamed. Although they were relieved to see that Fluttershy was still alive, they were shocked to see that she was being shielded by a being from another world.

"He's protecting her," Twilight gasped while the others were simply speechless.

As the black dragon looked at Fluttershy to see if she's unharmed, the Pegasus began to open her eyes as to wonder why she's still alive, and why she's hearing grunting noises. When she looked up, shock and realization began to hit her like a ton of bricks and her voice was barely above a whisper.

"You…You saved me." Her quiet voice earned his attention to the pony herself.

As the warrior's fierce yellow eyes met Fluttershy's innocent blue ones-

* * *

-one of the Digimon's questions had been answered.

That pink flower represents life, as it was small and innocent. And because this small pony reminds him of that flower, than it must mean that she's innocent. And by protecting that flower and this pony, then it must mean that he's… protecting the innocent! Protecting life!

His eyes slowly narrowed with determination.

"Now I understand."

BlackWarGreymon slowly raised his head and upper body despite continuously being pounded down.

"If my purpose in life is to protect the innocent…then so be it." He declared himself.

When Tirek felt the front half of his body being lifted, he tried pressing his front legs down with all his might, hoping to squish the Digimon into the dirt. But he was still being lifted as BlackWarGreymon slowly got to his knees. He continues to speak himself.

"If fate brought me here so I could protect the innocent beings of this world, then I'll do just that."

He then quickly shifted his legs so his feet were pressing against the ground. His yellow eyes momentarily flashed.

"I'll defend this world until my last breath!"

As BlackWarGreymon suddenly stood up straight, Tirek lost balance of his rear legs and started to topple backwards. But before he could hit the ground, BlackWarGreymon quickly went behind him, raised his arms up and caught the Centaur.

* * *

What happened next was something that the Mane Six never expected. The humanoid reptile was lifting Tirek, who was two times bigger and even heavier, clean off his hooves!

"NO WAY!" Rainbow Dash shouted in disbelief, her eyes again bulged even further.

"He's stronger than Tirek!" Applejack stated with widen eyes of shock while marveling the sight that's in front of her.

Tirek himself too couldn't believe this while being lifted overhead in disbelief and shock. He began to wave his arms around and swinging his legs violently in the air, trying to loosen the smaller creature's grip, but it wasn't working.

The armored warrior looked over his shoulder to where Fluttershy was.

"Get out of here, NOW!" He ordered, wanting the Pegasus to get to safety.

Fluttershy did what he said without hesitation and ran towards her friends. When she reached them, Pinkie Pie gave her a big hug while tears of joy rain from her eyes.

"Oh Fluttershy, thank goodness you're safe. For a moment there we thought we lost you!" She cried with eyes shut in childish manner while squeezing the yellow Pegasus.

"It's ok Pinkie, I'm fine," Fluttershy assured with smile before she and her friends turned to look back at the battle.

* * *

 _-Background music, I'm Going Digital by Digimon-_

* * *

Tirek was thrashing and twisting his body like a mad bull, but he can't escape BlackWarGreymon's grip no matter what he did.

" **Unhand me!"** He demanded with snarl on his face, but it changed into confusion when he was not expecting BlackWarGreymon's calm response.

"Be careful what you wish for."

With all his might, the black Digimon threw Tirek overhead and into some trees, throwing up some dust from the impact. BlackWarGreymon then threw himself forward and flew towards the dust cloud.

Tirek knew he would do this and at the right time, he used a telekinesis spell to catch the Digimon mid-flight. BlackWarGreymon was caught by surprise by this and before he could try to fight back, Tirek sent him flying towards the center of the grassland.

BlackWarGreymon was soon skidding across the ground until he came to a complete stop.

"Ok…didn't see that one coming." He commented in mutter, silently scolding himself to not allow any surprises distract him again.

As he got to his knees, he saw Tirek hurtling towards him at high speeds, with his horns bearing down on him.

" **You're going down!"** He yelled while speeding towards the Digimon almost as if he was flying.

In calm, BlackWarGreymon thought of a plan of action and decided to go with it. As Tirek got closer, the black Digimon jumped and did a forward flip over the Centaur's horns. As he just finished his three hundred and sixty degree flip, he slammed his right foot on the back of Tirek's head, sending the dark lord straight into the ground headfirst.

Tirek tried to get back up, but his horns were impaled to the ground and wouldn't budge.

"Hah! He's stuck!" The cyan pony with rainbow mane shouted while laughing at Tirek's misfortune.

While in the air, BlackWarGreymon noticed this too and decided that this was the right moment to use one of his powers. As he flew down towards Tirek, he raised his arms in front of his head and started to spin.

"BLACK TORNADO!"

The moment he uttered those words, dark energy started to form around his spinning body. Like a missile hitting its target he collided into Tirek's back and kept on spinning like a drill, hoping to do as much harm to Tirek as he can.

All Tirek could feel was a sharp, agonising pain in his back, as if his skin and fur was being ripped away. As he screamed in pain, he pulled with all his strength to finally free his horns from the ground.

As Tirek threw his head up high to clear his horns from the grass and mud, BlackWarGreymon ceased his attack and flew back fifty feet away, just in front of some trees that were surrounding the clearing.

As Tirek roared out in pain and anger, he continues beam to fire a beam of dark energy at BlackWarGreymon. But the Digimon not only leaped to the right to dodge it, he started to run along the side of the trees themselves. Tirek tried to follow him with his destructive beam of energy, but BlackWarGreymon was one step ahead of him.

* * *

The Mane Six couldn't believe it, he literally looked like he was running sideways as if the trees were a wall.

After a few more seconds of running, the black dragon pushed himself off a tree. As he was heading for Tirek, he was tilting his body around the beam. His shield was only an inch away from touching it. By the time Tirek realized he completely missed his target, it was too late. The speeding armored reptile came in close and gave the Centaur a punch so hard, it sent him skidding across the ground.

As the bipedal dragon flew back into the sky, Tirek stood back up, faced the airborne enemy with a rage expression and charged up for another magic attack. As he did, the smaller creature started to spin on the spot with his arms raised and his body being consumed in spiraling black winds. Tirek then fired another beam of dark magic and as it did, the black being dived directly towards the beam itself.

"This is insane! He's not dodging! He's heading straight towards it!" Rainbow Dash yelled over the winds with a huge, exciting grin while squeezing poor Applejack in anticipation like a teddy bear, causing the look of her face painful and discomfort, as if she's watching a super hero movie.

Then it happened. The dragon's black tornado attack not only collided into Tirek's Magic beam, he was ploughing straight through the river of magic, completely unharmed, and homing in on its source.

Nopony could have ever anticipated this, to the residents in Equestria what's happening shouldn't even be possible. Twilight had read every book in the library about battles and Equestria's past wars, but even she had never seen anything like this before.

After making his way through the beam, when the armored warrior struck the magic orb in-between Tirek's horns, it created a loud explosion that eclipsed everything else. As the bright light faded, Tirek was stumbling around while experiencing what could be the biggest headache he's ever had. After humanoid dragon flew around, completely unharmed or unfazed, he landed on Tirek's back while grabbing onto the dark lord's horns.

"Giddy up, boy!"

Feeling that this tormentor was on his back, Tirek tried running around, jumping around and tried to throw him off buckaroo style. But the smaller creature was still holding on tight. Tirek then tried to grab him with his hands, but he was just out of reach to his frustration and more anger.

If the Mane Six would have guessed, they would say that the black dragon was enjoying himself.

 **"GET…OFF…ME!"** Tirek screamed in rage at each word, clearly getting tired of this little game.

* * *

"You know what they say, it's time to grab the bull by the horns." BlackWarGreymon, unfazed for his enemy's rage demands, mocked before using his strength to tilt Tirek's head sideways. After jumping off, the armored Digimon then wrestled the Centaur to the ground. As Tirek slowly got back up, the powerful stranger could tell that the end was near.

If he's going to end this fight, then he would even have to do…what the humans called it in the Internet again? Oh yes, Dragon Ball style.

Before Tirek could fully stand up, BlackWarGreymon kicked him hard, sending the dark lord flying across the sky. Thanks to the magic in the atmosphere enhancing his speed as well as his strength, BlackWarGreymon can fly at speeds to a point that he becomes a streaking black blur.

With his newfound speed, BlackWarGreymon was able to fly straight past the hurtling Tirek and stop just in front of him. As he got in range, BlackWarGreymon spun around and slammed the heel of his left foot into Tirek's head, sending the Centaur even higher in to the sky. Again the Digimon flew past Tirek and then, slammed his right elbow right into Tirek's face. A snap was heard, meaning that the Digimon broke the Centaur's nose. Not only that, the force of the hit sent Tirek falling straight down back to earth. As he crashed back down the impact threw a mountain of dirt and dust in the air. As the dust cloud faded, BlackWarGreymon landed fifty feet away from the battered lord.

* * *

 _-Background music end-_

* * *

As BlackWarGreymon watched as his opponent was slowly getting back up, Tirek turned to face him with all his unknown energy and all this fury, fueling the orange orb in-between his glowing horns. His face was filled with rage as blood dripped from the countless beatings to his head.

As the orange orb grew bigger, he reared back onto his hind legs to quite literally, throw his dark energy attack at the black Digimon who caused him the pain of a kind he had never experienced.

" **uuuuuUUUUUUHHHH, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!"**

With his power reaching critical, Tirek threw his head down and fired the biggest destructive beam of dark energy he's ever done. As the beam got closer, BlackWarGreymon just stood there, just waiting for the beam to hit.

What followed next was a large explosion as blinding light consumed the Digimon. The power of the impact sent a shockwave that blew the dirt and dust everywhere around it and clouding the air. As the six colorful mares grew very worried and sorrowful expressions on their faces, thinking that their savior didn't survive the attack, the exhausted Tirek had a look of satisfaction.

" **There…I guess he couldn't handle my true power."**

What followed next was something Tirek or the ponies never expected, from the dust cloud, they all heard a sinister chuckle.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhm."

Tirek felt a cold chill in his spine when he and the Mane Six saw the Digimon's silhouette through the dust. When the dust cleared, BlackWarGreymon just stood there, surrounded by uprooted vegetation and smoke seeping from his armor.

* * *

"That…that must have been Tirek's strongest attack," Twilight stuttered with a stunned look, gaping like a fish while comparing this to the previous times Tirek used magic.

"And there's not one scratch on him!" Rarity added with shocked disbelief in her widen eyes while looking over the unknown dragon's armor with her attention to detail eyes.

Tirek was more surprised than the ponies and now more afraid than the girls were.

" **Bu-but how! How are you still standing!? That was my true power!"** He shouted in disbelief and denial, his eyes finally showed hints of fear. Tirek couldn't believe that a creature smaller than him not only took the full force of that blast, but was still standing in the exact same spot as if it was nothing.

The black warrior's cold response was as honest as it was intimidating.

"Was it really? I hardly felt it."

Tirek's face was now struck with whole fear as he took two steps back. Now afraid of what his seemly invincible opponent would do next.

"If you wanted to see what true power really is, then let me show you MY TRUE POWER!"

With that said, the humanoid dragon jumped in the air and gaining altitude. Tirek knew that he was about to attack and the giant centaur had to move out of the way, but his fear was preventing his from even moving.

' _I can't move!'_

The Mane Six too can only look on in awe and shock as they want to see what's going to happen next.

As the bipedal reptile that defies gravity got to a good height, he put his razor-blade claws close together, and a small red orb began to form in-between them.

That's when he said the two words that in the history of Equestria were never spoken before.

" **TERRA DESTROYER**!"

As he raised his arms above his head, the little red ball of unknown energy in-between his hands went from the size of a pony, to twice the size of Tirek himself, in less than a second!

The moment it stopped expanding, the black dragon threw the colossal sphere directly towards the wide-eyed Tirek. Because of the fear preventing him from thinking straight, all what Lord Tirek could do…was scream.

As the sphere collided into the Centaur, his scream was both silenced by the blinding red light, and replaced by a loud explosion. Any plant life that's outside the blast radius were uprooted, and any that were inside were vaporized into dust. The sheer heat from it alone turned a nearby tree into brittle stone, and the shockwave literally shook the ground all around them.

By the time the black warrior landed, the tremors stopped and the fiery light faded away, revealing a scorched landscape and Tirek lying unconscious in the middle of it.

He had won the battle.

* * *

' _It's done. Those six creatures are now safe, but they have now seen what I'm capable of, and will fear me. I bet any moment now, they will be running and screaming._ ' BlackWarGreymon thought to himself in bitter as if he failed.

As he stood there, thinking of moving on to find answers elsewhere, he was waiting patiently to hear the screams that he thought were inevitable.

But he was wrong, there weren't any.

As more of the dust cleared, all six ponies were staring, with eyes as wide as dinner plates and their mouths wide open. They were like this ever since BlackWarGreymon used his Terra Destroyer attack, clearly mentally blown away by the amount of power he put into that one sphere.

After what feels like an eternity, the cyan winged-pony broke the long silence.

"That…was…truly…AWESOME!"

The pegasus' sudden outburst caught BlackWarGreymon completely by surprise with his yellow eyes widen slightly before regaining his composer. He was expecting screaming, not a positive comment about his fight.

Curiously, he turned his head to look at the six mares, wanting to hear more of what they're saying.

* * *

As Rainbow Dash continued, the other five girls had smiles on their faces.

"Did you all see the way he totally kicked Tirek's butt! Especially how he ended it with one strike from that awesomely huge red death ball!"

"We all have Rainbow Dash. He definitely showed that brute a thing or two," Rarity agreed elegantly while dusting off her tail.

"Him showin' off his strength was my favorite part. He was throwin' Tirek around as if he was just a ragdoll," Applejack remarked with an impressed grin while thinking back to the part where the dragon dragged Tirek all around the clearing.

"And he saved my life," Fluttershy stated with a small smile, thinking back to the moment he shielded her from being crushed by the dark lord. As her fear of the black dragon fades away, Twilight walked up to her and placed a hoof on her shoulder.

"He didn't just saved you Fluttershy, he saved all our lives. All of Equestria in fact," She corrected with a soft smile and her voice leaked much relief, but not without the thought of what could have happened if their savior didn't arrive on time and got in the way of Tirek.

"This totally calls for a Welcome To Equestria and Thank You For Saving Us and Kicking Tirek's Butt party!" Pinkie Pie shouted with huge smile spreading on her snout, bouncing all around her friends. She was really excited that now she gets to plan a party for someone from a different world.

As Pinkie Pie kept on bouncing, Twilight heard loud footsteps that was slowly fading away. She turned her head to see that their armored savior, was walking away and towards the Everfree Forest.

With the urge of getting to know him overwhelming her, Twilight ran after him. The rest of the Mane Six also noticed this and followed her.

As Twilight was getting closer to the dragon while being cautious not to provoke him, she felt vibrations in the ground that came from every footstep him made.

"…umm…excuse me, sir," Twilight asked in a nervous tone as got right behind him, trying to get his attention.

From hearing her voice, he stopped walking, making the Mane Six stop as well. Realizing that she was a little too close for comfort, Twilight took a few steps back to join her friends.

"Are you all unharmed?" The black warrior asked, instead his normally cold voice he sounded calm as he looked over his shoulder to see the lives that he saved.

After looking at her friends to see if they're ok, Twilight answered back, but her voice was still a little shaky.

"Y-yes, were fine."

He turned his head back facing forward as he responded back.

"Good. Just be more careful next time."

Just as he was about to walk away, Twilight spoke out again.

"Wait. I-I was hoping that…umm…maybe…we can talk."

Her words made him froze in his tracks.

"Why would you want to waste your time by talking to the likes of me?" He asked, his calm voice hints the seriousness in his tone.

His question startled Twilight for a second, making her think that he might have had a hard time back in his world. So Twilight tried to make a friendly approach to show good will.

"Because we know you're not from this world, and you saved our lives. All we want is to get to know you and …become friends," She answered with all her friends nodding their heads with warm smiles in agreement.

The black dragon seemed taken back by these new turn of events, as if he was expecting something completely different.

"Really? Even after you've seen what I can do? What I just did?" He asked again, confusion in his intellect eyes for what's happening.

"We've all seen what you just did. You risked your live to save ours," Fluttershy stated with a shy yet thankful smile on her face.

"She's right, you've used your powers to protect us. That kinda makes you a hero…our hero," Twilight added in agreement to back up Fluttershy's statement.

He just stood there motionless while silently thinking.

' _They trust me. Even after seeing me in battle, they still want to be friends with me. Hmmm…'_

After a few more seconds of thinking, he spoke up.

"Alright, I'll talk to you," He finally acknowledge while turning around to face the Mane Six, his draconian orbs of yellow stared at them with hints of curiosity.

"You may hold the answers that I seek."

Hearing this made the Mane Six smiled, for they wanted to get to know him better. Especially Twilight, who was giggling with glee.


End file.
